


you are my moonlight

by drywitticisms



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: All The Boys Love Angelica Schuyler, Angelica Schuyler Is Better Than You, Angelica Schuyler Is Loved, Arrogant Thomas Jefferson, Everyone Wants A Piece of Angelica Schuyler, Exasperated Angelica Schuyler, F/M, Flirty Platonic Friendships, Jealous Alexander Hamilton, Kinda Romantic Kinda Not, Male-Female Friendship, Platonic Not So Platonic, kinda platonic kinda not, slightly romantic if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drywitticisms/pseuds/drywitticisms
Summary: Angelica & Thomas spend some quality time together, and they finally mention the elephant in the room.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Angelica Schuyler (mentioned), Thomas Jefferson & Angelica Schuyler, Thomas Jefferson/Angelica Schuyler
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	you are my moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> So, this story has no setting whatsoever. No, really. If you read it, you will notice that I hadn't made mention of ANYTHING that would give you an idea as to where this takes place. Was it intentional? No. But it works, so I decided to leave it like that. The setting isn't as important as the dialogue anyway, since this is a one-shot.
> 
> Enjoy! I'll see you on the other side.

“You are truly the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes upon.” He admitted with a small smile.

“Is that so? What would your darling wife say if she heard you say such things to me?” She questioned in a joking manner. 

“I would hope she would give me her blessing so we could run away together.” 

They both shared a loud laugh. Angelica’s friendship with Thomas Jefferson appeared strange to some, but she found herself happy whenever they spoke. He was a breath of fresh air and he actually reminded her a lot of Alexander, which made her even more content.

Thomas was someone who would intently listen to her ideas and would truly be receptive to them, much like Alexander. 

There were some similarities in her friendship with both men, but neither one of them allowed themselves to think about it that much to even acknowledge such a thing.

Plus, she knew Alexander disliked her friendship with Thomas; he couldn’t fathom a friendship between Angelica and Thomas that didn’t result in his own personal or political ruin. Somehow, some way, he believed Thomas to be the Antichrist coming to rain fire and brimstone on them all.

Alexander thought so little of Thomas that he wouldn’t accept that Thomas had wholly pure intentions when it came to Angelica. 

Alexander suspected the other man had hidden motives for embarking on a friendship with Angelica. At least that’s the reasoning he gave Angelica.

Angelica suspected another reason entirely - Alexander was jealous that Angelica had gotten close to someone other than him. She suspected that he felt threatened by Thomas’s presence in her life.

They _had_ grown close over the past few months and she **did** cherish her special friendship with Thomas, but that didn’t have any bearings on her friendship with Alexander.

While it was true that Thomas was attracted to Angelica, he never crossed that line with her. He was always the perfect gentleman; he would flirt here and there, but he was never disrespectful or tawdry about it. Thomas simply found Angelica’s mind to be the most beautiful thing he had ever had the opportunity of experiencing. 

Which is something he often waxed poetic about.

To Alexander’s dismay, Angelica was completely and utterly receptive to the constant compliments. Alexander was jealous, but he would never admit to being jealous of Thomas Jefferson for as long as he lived. 

He would **die** before that happened. 

“You’re not so bad looking yourself.” She flirted while her eyes roved over his face and hair. 

Angelica genuinely loved his hair and how the tight but slightly loose coils stretched to the sky and framed his head like a beautiful crown. 

“Careful. I’m sure your guard dog is around here somewhere.” He said comically looking around for enemies. “He can’t hear you complimenting me or else his head is going to explode out of jealousy.”

“Who? My husband?” She asked confused.

“No, Hamilton!” He corrected.

“Who knew you were so hilarious, Jefferson?” She said rolling her eyes in the process.

“But he is your guard dog; it’s true and you know it. You should have seen the way he cornered me in the corridor after our last cabinet meeting.” 

“You’re not completely blameless here, mister. Something tells me you were taunting him the entire time and attempting to humiliate him in front of Washington.”

“He deserves it! And that may be true, but he needs to develop a thicker skin if he wants to become the next President.”

“Speaking of which, did you take into consideration my suggestions about your proposal?” She asked.

“I did. Washington loved it. He hasn’t made a final decision yet, but he likes my ideas.” He postured, “On the other hand, Hamilton hated it. Unsurprisingly, of course. He’s simply too stubborn to see past his own nose.”

“Don’t worry about Alexander. I’ll talk to him.”

“Really? I thought you said you weren’t going to get in the middle of our ‘pissing contest?’” He questioned mimicking air quotes with his fingers.

“I’m not . I’m going to tell him the same thing I would tell you -”

“Oh, you’re such a handsome man.” He replied in a high-pitched voice mimicking her voice.

Narrowing her eyes at him, she pursed her lips and shook her head, “No, I’m going to tell him to pull his head out of his ass and come to an agreement or else he’s going to lose his supporters.”

“I’ll budge if he budges.” Thomas said with a nonchalant half-shrug.

“That is the single most asinine thing I have ever heard come out of your mouth.” Angelica scowled.

“How so?”

“Alexander is **not** going to budge and you know it. In turn, you’re not going to budge and then we’re back to square one.”

****

****

“Then I guess we’ll continue to be at a stalemate until Washington decides otherwise.”

“Unbelievable,” She scoffed with a shake of her head, “Also, could you please stop teasing Alexander about our friendship?”

“But it’s so fun!” He replied giddily as his eyes lit up, “You should see his face. He turns so red that even his ears are on fire. You can see the exact moment his face cracks when I remind him that you actually _like_ me.”

Angelica knew Alexander and Thomas had a contentious relationship, and she tried her best to stay out of it. She was friends with both of them, and she didn’t want to pick sides. 

But both men, especially Alexander, made it so difficult sometimes.

Every time they would have a cabinet meeting, Angelica would hear about it soon after. It’s almost like Alexander couldn’t wait to tattle on Thomas like an elementary school boy.

“What do you even get out of it?”

“Satisfaction. _Excitement_. Hamilton is so gone over you that you’re the easiest thing to use to get under his skin. I know one of his weaknesses and that is more than enough to distract him. It throws him off.”

“The rumors are already prevalent enough, yet you insist on adding fuel to the fire.” Angelica calmly stated.

She wasn’t even mad about it; it was just something she was used to, at this point. These two men would be the death of her.

“Let them talk.” Thomas said waving it off, “As long as you know the truth, then that’s all that matters.”

Angelica suddenly held a sneaky smirk.

“If enough people believe the rumors about Alexander and I, maybe you and I can make our grand escape and run away together.”

“I like the way you think!” Thomas exclaimed playing along, “We can tell our respective spouses we found happiness elsewhere.”

They both shared a laugh before the mood subtly shifted. The air changed.

“Honestly, Thomas,” Angelica began, “I think you two could really get along if you tried.”

“Angelica, we were never meant to be anything but political rivals. His fundamental beliefs don’t match mine, and neither one of us were meant to yield and follow the leader for longer than what’s necessary. If we were to be friends, one of us would have to submit and I don’t ever foresee that happening.” Thomas solemnly explained. 

“For as much as you two verbally spar, I always knew there had to be more to the story than just the ‘I want to be Washington’s right hand man and I’m more qualified than you’ shtick you two would do.”

“Do you talk to Hamilton like this?” He asked out of curiosity.

Before she could answer, Angelica studied his face to make sure he was still being earnest. He was.

“Actually, yes. I help him with his proposals just as much as I help you. But we also talk much like you and I are talking right now.” She said evenly, “And yes, I help him see past his stubbornness sometimes, as well. That special treatment isn’t exclusive to you, I’m afraid.”

“Of course it isn’t. No matter how much I would like to believe you like me better than Hamilton, I also know better than to think you would deprive someone you consider a good friend of your sage wisdom.” He said with a smug smile. 

“Well, you’re welcome. I am pretty accommodating if I do say so myself.” She said causing them both to laugh.

“Can I ask you something?”

“No, you can’t come home with me.” She joked while playfully rolling her eyes.

“That’s a question for another day. I’m talking about something else.” He said with a serious expression.

“Okay, I’m all ears.”

“What _is_ the deal with you and Hamilton?”

Angelica broke eye contact with him as soon as the last word fell from his lips. They were good friends but Thomas had never asked about that and she had never brought it up unprovoked either. It was almost as if he somehow knew that she'd probably grown exasperated with recieving those types of questions. They would crack jokes about it, but they had never had a serious discussion about it. 

Until now, that is.

“Alexander and I are friends, just like you and me.” She said in a stilted voice.

“I highly doubt our friendships are as similar as you’re implying.” 

“How do you know?” She asked out of genuine curiosity.

“I like you and I appreciate our friendship and I’m grateful for it and you. But no one could ever use you to get under my skin enough to make me so angry that I forget myself.” He explained.

“Awww, you wound me! Are you saying that I’m not that important to you?” She joked.

“You _are_ important to me, but you’re not a weakness for me. No one can control me and my reactions by bringing up a friendship you may or may not have with them.”

“When I was younger, my father would always mention how I was the only one of my sisters that had the best poker face. It didn’t make me _better_ than my sisters; it just made me **different**.” She explained, “Even when I felt something so strongly and so intensely, I was **always** able to hide it. I was able to look at the situation from a rational perspective, which saved my heart a lot of pain. He took pride in me for being able to do that, because he knew no one could ever truly hurt me if they didn’t know which buttons to push. I'm not saying it's a good thing; it just _is _.”__

____

____

“But Hamilton wasn’t born with that gift.” Thomas pointed out knowingly, “He doesn’t know to hide anything; but if both of you were unable to hide this relationship, then the rumors wouldn’t be rumors anymore.”

“Bingo.”

“The truth is …” He implored before trailing off giving her the chance to finish the statement.

“The truth is no one will ever really know the true nature and extent of our relationship. It’s better that way.”

“Because of Eliza?”

“That’s part of it; but because of my sister, yes.”

“Lucky bastard.” He swore after a long moment of silence between them.

Angelica barked out an unladylike laugh. She continued to laugh causing Thomas to smile at the way her eyes lit up and how beautiful her smile was. 

He wasn’t lying when he said she was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on.

“I guess he _is_ lucky.” She said wiping the tears from her eyes. 

“So, I guess all the empty spaces in your heart have been taken. Where does that leave me?”

“Not all of them are taken.” She whispered, “Besides, you’re not going to disappear from my life if I have anything to do with it. You’re stuck with me, mister.”

“They would have to drag me away kicking and screaming.” He agreed. “I may not be Hamilton, but I’m glad to know that I’m just as important to you as he is.”

Angelica smiled at him and reached around and threw her thin arms around his broad shoulders to hug him. Thomas hugged her back, easily melting into her hold and enjoying the feel of her body against hers.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? I'm dying to hear your thoughts. It's canon (both in the musical/play and in real life) that Angelica Schuyler & Thomas Jefferson were friends, right? While watching a snippet of that one Youtube video of the cast talking about Thomgelica, I decided to bite the bullet. I wanted this story to blur the lines a little bit. If you want to read this as them being romantically involved, then be my guest. I honestly don't care one way or another as I wrote it to be taken in whichever way you wish to consume it.
> 
> Also, I love all pairings that place Angelica front and center. I love any relationship dynamic that features Angelica Schuyler being doted upon, cared for, protected, and loved. Periodt. That's just my obsession at the current moment, and that's what's most important here.
> 
> And as always, leave a kudos and/or comment if you're so inclined.


End file.
